


Best Buy

by golden_kimono



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop, Secret (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor Auction, Charity Bachelor Auction, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, M/M, One-sided Banglo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the insistence of his friends, Daehyun buys Himchan at an auction and gets to keep him for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Buy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a bonus for the [B.A.P Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com), prompt: Charity Bachelor Auction. Also written for my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) bingo, square _first time. I started this ages ago, but didn't write much until now. XD_

“Why are we here again?” Daehyun asked, trying to see the stage, but having too many tall people blocking his view. There was to be some sort of auction in the university’s auditorium and he had been dragged along by his friends, but if it had been up to him they would’ve been at the pizza place on the corner; team spirit wasn’t really his thing.

“Stop whining and try to enjoy yourself,” Youngjae replied impatiently. “Seriously, can’t you at least _pretend_ to be interested?” At the sight of Daehyun’s sad face, he rolled his eyes. “If you stop complaining, I promise to pay for your food later,” he added, making Daehyun grin at last.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, a spotlight was aimed at the stage, and Hyosung and Sunhwa, two seniors, appeared, holding microphones. The crowd quieted down a bit and Daehyun managed to get a better view by moving slightly to the left.

“Do you think they’re going to perform?” Jongup whispered from beside him, to which Daehyun could only shrug his shoulders.

“Good evening, everyone!” Hyosung called out, waving at the crowd and smiling widely. “And welcome to our first ever boy toy auction!”

For a moment Daehyun was sure he had heard wrong, but a glance over at Youngjae’s startled face showed him he had indeed heard correctly. What the hell did that even mean?

“That’s right, tonight we’re auctioning off the hottest senior guys!” Sunhwa added, laughing when some people catcalled.

“Why no girls?” someone called out, murmurs of agreement coming from more people in the crowd.

“Because we did it last year,” Sunhwa replied. “Come back next year, and the senior girls will be up!”

“And we get leered at enough as it is anyway,” Hyosung pointed out before smiling brightly. “Now, we’ll call out the boys one by one and you’ll get the chance to bid on them. The highest bid wins and will get to spend all evening with their prize. They’ll do anything you want.” She grinned at the crowd before adding a quick “within reason, of course”.

“We can only take cash payments and ask you to pay before you can talk your man home – or wherever you’re going. It’s for a good cause: we’re raising money for our town’s children’s home. So bid generously!” Sunhwa said.

Daehyun shook his head. This was definitely not what he had expected, and he wanted to leave even more right now. After all, what could an auction of men possibly make this night enjoyable to him? Unfortunately his friends seemed determined to stay, forcing him to do the same and wonder about _why_ exactly they were so interested in this.

A choked noise from beside him drew his attention to Junhong, who had apparently spotted something he couldn’t quite handle. His facial expression showed a mixture of shock and disbelief, and when Daehyun looked back at the stage, he could understand why: Bang Yongguk, whom Junhong had always looked up to as a serious, mature role model, had appeared and was wearing a maid outfit. Granted, he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and slacks underneath, but that did nothing to stop the calls and giggles from the crowd.

Yongguk grinned, looking shy and awkward, and stopped beside Hyosung and Sunhwa. Hyosung looked like she was about to crack a rib from trying not to laugh too loudly, so Sunhwa took over instead, though she couldn’t hide the wide smile on her face.

“First up is Bang Yongguk, our football star and secret rapper. We could give him a long introduction, but you all know who he is, so why don’t we start at 20,000 won!”

It was pure chaos. Girls started yelling and waving money around, and, to Daehyun’s surprise, quite some guys did as well. It took some time for Hyosung – who had finally calmed down – and Sunhwa to restore order, and then bidding began seriously, numbers being called left, right and centre.

“60,000 won!” Junhong shouted from beside him, flushing bright red when his friends stared at him. “I just don’t want him to end up with someone bad,” he defended himself.

Daehyun gazed at him suspiciously a moment longer before returning his eyes to the front. Eventually two girls, Jieun and Hana, piled their money together and won. They were quite close with Yongguk, Daehyun knew (Junhong and his infinite Yongguk knowledge had informed him of this), and seemed to want to save him from someone worse. For someone who had been so desperate for Yongguk to end up well, Junhong looked quite disappointed.

The next few guys went quite the same, though not all of them were as lucky to have friends to help them out (to be fair, not that all of them looked too bothered about this). One of them was a boy Daehyun recognised, though he didn’t remember his name; he seemed popular enough, at least, if the screams were anything to go by.

He sighed, getting bored now. Most of the seniors were unknown to him, and even the novelty of the outfits – for they were all similar to Yongguk’s – had worn off quickly. Some guys had done the same as Yongguk, wearing something underneath, while others had worn just the dress. Admittedly some of them had really nice legs, which was probably the only reason he was able to stick it out.

“Next up is Kim Himchan!” Sunhwa announced, the crowd responding enthusiastically.

Himchan was pretty popular in school, and even Daehyun knew who he was perfectly well. His ears perked up and he stood up on his tiptoes, his mouth doing dry at the sight of an embarrassed Himchan with his bare arms and legs on show. He had always liked the senior, admired him, and he might have had a tiny, insignificant crush on him. Somehow he hadn’t expected him here, but now he wondered how he could’ve possibly forgotten Himchan was a senior too (he was Yongguk’s best friend, even).

He hadn’t realised how long he had been staring until Youngjae nudged him and he became aware of the bids being shouted around him. “I’ve got 80,000 won on me,” Youngjae said once he had Daehyun’s attention, digging up some money from his pocket. “I was planning to buy a game later, but you can borrow it, if you want.”

Daehyun looked at him confusedly, while Jongup shoved more money into his hand.

“I only have 17,000,” he said apologetically. “But it might help.”

“What?” Daehyun asked, still having no idea what was going on.

Youngjae sighed and smacked his arm. “Did seeing Himchan’s thighs fry your brain or something? You can bid on him! He can be yours for a night!”

“And we know you like him,” Jongup added. “So don’t say you don’t want to.”

Daehyun gaped at them, unsure what to say. He was about to protest (of course he didn’t like him!) when Junhong interrupted him.

“I’ve got 63,536!” he exclaimed, handing Daehyun some notes and coins he nearly dropped.

“160,000!” Youngjae shouted, waving his arm to catch Hyosung’s and Sunhwa’s attention.

“We’re up at 160,000 already!” Hyosung declared, someone yelling immediately after. “Oh, 170 now! Himchan sure is popular today.” She grinned over at the senior, who chuckled and bowed in thanks.

Finally it hit him what his friends were trying to do for him, and Daehyun tried to remember how much he had on him. “204,000 won!” he shouted quickly. “…Plus 536!” he added when Junhong punched his shoulder.

“204,536 won going once, going twice…” Sunhwa looked at the crowd expectantly, but apart from some grumbling, no one seemed able – or willing – to bid more. “Sold, to the pretty boy at the back!” she concluded. “Congratulations!”

By the time the auction had ended and it was time to pay, Daehyun still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. Had he really bought Himchan? Only for an evening, sure, but it was more time than they had ever spent together. Youngjae escorted him to the side, Jongup and Junhong having already left (with a “good luck” from Jongup and a request not to hear any details from Junhong).

“Hi, I’m here for Kim Himchan?” Daehyun said softly when he was in front of Sunhwa, who seemed to be handling the finances.

“Ah, of course!” she said briskly, checking a list. “204,536 won, right?” she asked, looking slightly amused. “That’s a very precise amount.”

Daehyun shrugged self-consciously as he handed over the money, which was quickly placed in a metal box and a mark was placed next to Himchan’s name.

“You can wait over there,” Sunhwa said, pointing to where Jieun and Hana were standing. “Hyosung, Himchan’s winner is here!” she called to the side before turning to smile at the person behind Daehyun and asking how she could help.

“Oh, looks like Himchan got a cute one,” Hyosung praised when she saw Daehyun, smiling kindly. “Himchan, come say hello to the person you’ll be stuck with tonight!”

Himchan appeared from somewhere behind her, tugging at the skirt he hadn’t taken off yet. He nodded at Daehyun and Youngjae and grinned. “Hey, nice to meet you. So which one of you spent all that money?”

“That would be Daehyun here,” Youngjae replied, pushing an blushing Daehyun forward quickly. “I’m Youngjae, but I’ll be leaving in a minute.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks, Daehyun,” Himchan smiled. “I’ll just go get changed and then we can leave.”

“A-actually,” Daehyun spoke up, nervous despite the fact that Himchan didn’t seem to be weirded out that a _guy_ had won, “could you keep it on?” He could see Youngjae turn his head towards him and could practically feel the daggers in his gaze, but focused on Himchan’s confusion instead. “I mean, I can tell you what to do, right?” he added hastily. “Unless you really don’t want to.”

Himchan’s lips twitched and something like understanding seemed to dawn in his eyes. “Alright then. As long as we’re not going somewhere too public.”

Daehyun shook his head and was about to reply when Yongguk walked up, changed into his regular clothing. “You have fun then,” he teased Himchan, grinning widely. “Don’t do anything you wouldn’t normally do.” He patted Himchan’s butt when he moved on, sparing a friendly nod for Youngjae and a wink for Daehyun, who wondered nervously what that had been for.

“Let me grab my things,” Himchan said to Daehyun before walking off to do just that.

“Well, I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Youngjae sighed. “Try not to grope him before you’re indoors, okay?”

Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t-”

“Yes, you would,” Youngjae interrupted. He glanced over Daehyun’s shoulder. “I think he’s coming back… Tell him I said ‘bye’, and have fun together. Which I’m sure you will.” He shook his head. “‘Could you keep it on…’ Honestly, Daehyun. At least he didn’t decline, so… good luck. I’ll stay with Jongup and Junhong tonight.”

Before Daehyun could come up with a reply, Youngjae had left, though not without whispering to Daehyun to please use protection.

“You ready?” Himchan suddenly asked from beside him, holding his bag. He quirked an eyebrow at Daehyun’s red face. “What happened?”

“Ah, nothing,” Daehyun replied quickly, not eager to reveal his best friend’s and roommate’s comments, because they’d definitely give off the wrong impression. Maybe. “Let’s go, my dorm isn’t too far from here.”

And thank god it wasn’t, because somehow watching Himchan actually walk in the dress was even worse.

“Why did you agree to the auction?” he asked, inwardly wincing when they passed by a group of male students. He knew it wasn’t exactly rare to see people in unusual get-ups around campus, but he worried Himchan’s outfit might call for the wrong kind of attention and suddenly felt guilty that he had asked him to continue wearing it.

Himchan shrugged and ignored the few catcalls thrown his way. “It was for a good cause. The girls did it last year, so it’s only fair for the guys to do it too.”

“But, the clothes…”

Himchan glanced down at his dress before smirking at Daehyun, who was still staring. “I mind them as much as you do.”

Painfully aware that his ears must be bright red by now, Daehyun felt immensely thankful that they had reached his dormitory. He indicated for Himchan to follow him and nearly dropped his keys when he tried to open the door, ignoring how the other chuckled. When Himchan was inside, he couldn’t help but stare at him from behind as he shut the door, wondering what the hell he was even doing. His friends seemed to expect that they’d have sex, and Himchan’s comments – even Yongguk’s wink, actually – showed that they weren’t the only ones.

Not that he’d mind (correction: he _definitely_ wouldn’t mind, and he _may_ have fantasised about it once or twice… three times… you know, who was counting anyway?), but he wasn’t really sure of the technicalities of it all and didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“This is me,” Daehyun said as he unlocked the door to his and Youngjae’s room, his heart pounding when Himchan followed him in. He had never actually brought anyone home apart from his friends and he didn’t know what was expected of him at this point. Was he meant to offer Himchan a drink? Should he just get right to it? But what if he had misinterpreted everything, or the other was only joking around?

Himchan seemed to sense his dilemma and sat down on Daehyun’s bed, raising his eyebrows at the other and nodding to the space beside him. “It’s your dorm, there’s no need to be so nervous,” he grinned. “Or are you naturally shy?”

Daehyun shrugged and gingerly took a seat, determined not to stare at Himchan. He wouldn’t say he was shy, per se, but without his friends and in an unfamiliar setting he was definitely out of his element. “What do we do now?” he asked, attempting to sound nonchalant, but most likely failing entirely.

“That’s up to you,” Himchan countered, shrugging. “You’re my master of the night, aren’t you?” He leaned back on his hands, his skirt riding up a little further. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Oh, Daehyun had plenty in mind, alright. Where to even begin? His mouth went dry and he cleared his throat as he pushed away the thoughts of Himchan straddling him in his current outfit. “I- I don’t know,” he stammered instead, making the other raise his eyebrows.

“You don’t know, or you don’t know how to ask?”

They both knew the answer to that, though that only seemed to make Daehyun more nervous somehow. Luckily, Himchan took pity on him and leaned forward again, nudging Daehyun so he could look him in the eye.

“You bought me. You were fine when you asked me to keep this on, so clearly you’re into that. And if it makes you feel any better, there’s not much I’d say no to.”

At that, Daehyun swallowed hard. “Could we start off slow?” he asked, his voice smaller than he would’ve liked. The Cheshire grin on Himchan’s face showed him the other might be enjoying this more than he should, which in turn made Daehyun’s blood thrum in his veins. The idea that Himchan could possibly be aroused because of him made him feel more confident.

His breath hitched, his eyelashes fluttering, when Himchan placed long fingers on his cheek and leaned in to catch his lips, softly at first, neither fleeting nor firm, though definitely _there_ , but then Himchan bit down on his bottom lip and let it slide from between his teeth slowly as he pulled back, his heavy-lidded eyes fixated on Daehyun’s.

From there, things sped up almost faster than Daehyun’s mind could process it, until he found himself without his shirt and with Himchan’s mouth on his chest. His hands were guided underneath the other’s skirt, up to the panties he was wearing. The thought that Himchan had been wearing something like that all this time made him moan and slide his hands inside, feeling the soft, warm skin, the round buttocks, and fuck, Himchan was definitely getting hard, how had he not noticed this sooner?

“Can I-”

Daehyun hesitated, his fingers curled around the waistband of the flimsy material, his heart beating so fast he thought it’d break through his chest. It made no sense to be so nervous, Himchan was clearly as into this as he was, yet he felt like it was his first time all over again, having no idea what to do, where to start.

Himchan smiled, his eyes black and shiny, and nodded, lowering himself onto his back and placing his hands over his head, as if to give Daehyun free reign. “You’re free to touch as much as you want. If I don’t like something, I’ll let you know.”

Daehyun licked his lips and tugged down the underwear, his eyes focused between Himchan’s legs so intently that he had no idea where he tossed it to, but how could he possibly care about something so trivial when Himchan was right here, his thighs spread apart and soft under Daehyun’s fingers, his cock standing up proudly from between the neatly trimmed hair at his groin. The dress had risen up to his hips, and somewhere in the back of his mind Daehyun wondered if perhaps he should ask Himchan to take it off, though at the same time it seemed more perfect this way, as though the first time with Himchan should be something out of the ordinary, even more so because Himchan himself seemed to feel the same way, making no effort whatsoever to remove his clothes.

He glanced up at Himchan’s face and, seeing no sign of discomfort, lowered his head to bite down on the other’s inner thigh, just hard enough to hear a soft hiss from above. Before he could think to apologise, Himchan shifted his legs and grasped Daehyun’s hair.

“Again.”

Only too happy to oblige, Daehyun left a few marks, working upwards until he could wrap his thick lips around Himchan’s length. He had often been told he had the perfect cocksucking mouth and he intended to show Himchan exactly how true this was, sucking eagerly and lapping with his tongue as he let him slide in and out. Before he could taste him fully, Himchan pulled him back by his hair.

He blinked up at Himchan and licked his lips, Himchan looking back at him darkly, his face flushed and lips red, though Daehyun didn’t doubt he must look much the same himself. Himchan groaned and dragged Daehyun upwards.

“Stop looking at me like that and fuck me already,” he whined, grabbing at Daehyun’s shoulders and back and pressing heated kisses against his collarbone and neck.

Daehyun released a soft noise and pushed his hips down against Himchan’s, shuddering at the first relief his arousal had received so far, although he couldn’t say it hadn’t been worth the wait.

Somehow, his pants and boxers were shoved down and off, and somehow, he managed to have enough sense to be able to take lubricant and a condom from his bedside table. There was a brief struggle in actually getting the lube out, not helped by the fact that Himchan was rubbing his knee against his erection, and he cheered silently when he was finally able to lube up his fingers.

Preparation didn’t take long, and for a moment he was worried the sex wouldn’t either, because Himchan had decided to put the condom on for him and seemed intent on being extra sure it was on right. Himchan chuckled wickedly when Daehyun shoved his hands away.

When he finally pushed inside, he shut his eyes so he could fully focus on the feeling of Himchan’s walls adjusting around him. He had planned to take it slow, but Himchan seemed to have other ideas, rolling his hips when Daehyun didn’t move quickly enough, panting out “faster” as his hands dug into Daehyun’s ass to pull him closer.

Daehyun breathed against Himchan’s neck as he moved within him, the ruffles of Himchan’s skirt scratching at his skin. His mind became so blurry that it wasn’t until Himchan whispered to him to please touch him that he thought to put his hand on the other’s cock, stroking unevenly. Himchan didn’t seem to care, though, instead moaning in his deep voice and tugging on Daehyun’s hair again, this time to pull him in for another kiss.

He whimpered into Himchan’s mouth when his orgasm hit him, his hips rutting against Himchan’s backside. He was vaguely aware of Himchan shoving his stilled hand away and finishing himself off, wet heat soon splattering against his stomach.

When he finally came back to himself, he pulled out gently and rolled off Himchan, trying to catch his breath. “That was-”

“Shh, no talking,” Himchan whispered, his eyes closed. His clothes were rumpled beyond belief and dirty beyond repair, but they were both far too tired to care. “We can talk in the morning. Or whenever. You paid enough to keep me for a while.”

Daehyun laughed breathlessly and shut his eyes as well. “That sounds so wrong. But alright, if you’re sure.” Youngjae wouldn’t return till the morning anyway. “…If I can keep you for longer…”

He could swear he _heard_ Himchan smirk. “Oh, we can do this again. Just do me a favour?”

Daehyun hummed and lazily turned his head, opening his eyes.

“Help me out of this dress first.”


End file.
